


Meow

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats - James never was fond of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

_Meow_

James Bond was well aware of the young Quartermaster's fondness of cats and had often heard him talk about two furry companions he needed to care for - it was a speech that always came up whenever he requested Q to do something shady for him - so, he wasn't surprised to find two pairs of strangely glowing eyes staring at him in the dark when he broke in Q's messy apartment.

The mess was unexpected: Q had always looked tidy and fastidiously clean with his perfectly shaved jaws and perfectly organized office. Books were piled on the floor in rickety towers of Victorian romance and sci-fi thrillers, an armchair seemed to be the appointed place of coats and scarves, a knitted blanket was careless thrown over the worn leather couch and, from where he was standing, the kitchen table looked as if it was ready to cave under the weight of some strange new prototype Q had brought home from the office.

One of the cats - a pompous black Persian with a pug nose - sauntered over to him and scrunched its face up to loudly meow at him in a displeased tune. James immediately dropped to his knees and tried to shush the bratty fur ball "Ehi ehi.. you don't want to wake Q up, do you?" he urgently whispered and attempted to scratch the cat's ears to persuade it into staying quiet.

Curiously, the other cat approached James too, suspiciously sniffing at him and puffing up its fur in a vain attempt at looking more threatening than its small size and cute pointy tail suggested. It glared ominously at 007 before rubbing against its companion as if to stake its claim and warn him off and mewled haughtily when he didn't immediately remove his hand from the black and soft fur.

Cats - James never was fond of them.

He got up and stealthily made his way to Q's bedroom, careful of avoiding any item that might have been abandoned on the floor. As he quietly paced the flat shrouded in darkness, the devilish cats followed him and had the brilliant idea of trying to trip him over and didn't desist in their evil plan until James successfully reached their owner's bedroom; at that point, they raced in and jumped over the bed.

James glared heavily as his irises took in the possessive and satisfied way with which the two cats curled up around Q - one nestled in his mop of endearingly messy curls while the other took residence on his chest and tucked itself under his chin - and begun to happily purr and leech warmth off the young quartermaster.

As James took a step nearer to gently wake Q up and beg for him to stitch him up, so that he could avoid a trip to the hospital, the cats grumbled in a way that reminded him of guarding dogs. Q stirred in his sleep and mumbled something incomprehensible before snuggling deeper in the blankets and letting out a contented sigh.

For a moment James forgot his attempts and studied Q's youthful features slackened and completely unguarded, the beauty of his face and the stupidly cute dimple at the corner of his shiny and plump mouth, slightly parted in a slight smile that showed off a glimpse of perfectly straight and white teeth - he didn't know how Q could have some work done with every kind of idiot slobbering all over his edible looks and sexy cleverness. Not that he was one of those, absolutely not: he visited Q's branch so often because he wanted to pilfer some cool and shiny gadgets - flirting with an exasperated Quartermaster definitely wasn't in his agenda.

James took another step and the pug-nosed Persian hissed menacingly at him and startled Q awake. The younger man quickly groped for his spectacles while furiously blinking at him as if it would have helped to bring him into focus and carding a finger through one of the cats' fur "What the hell are you doing here 007?" he inquired, voice heavy and roughened with sleep, while putting his glasses on "Shouldn't you be still in Damask?"

James cleared his throat and tried to ignore how alluring a sleepy and tousled Q sounded "I need some stitching up" he grumbled.

Immediately, Q appeared to be more awake and patted on the mattress "Let me see" he ordered, fingers already twitching at the prospect of getting to work.

James gingerly sat down, rolling the right sleeve of his shirt up to bare his bleeding forearm, and smugly smiled at the cats that mewled displeased at their owner. Q petted them as he studied the deep gash "Nothing worse than usual" he sentenced and smiled relieved "I'm going to retrieve my first aid kit" he said before bouncing out of the bed and disappearing into what James presumed to be a bathroom.

His icy blue eyes admired the sinful way the flannel pjs trousers clung to Q's shapely and perk bottom, licking his suddenly dry lips and trying to keep his cool. As soon as the younger man reappeared, James studiously avoided looking at him and witnessing how low those trousers sat on the other's sharp and jutting hipbones or whether his stomach was sculpted with toned abs or softened by a slight belly - he didn't need that kind of knowledge.

Q sat next to the agent and efficiently started to clean the wound to better assess its entity with clinical eye. As soon as he started sewing the flesh closed, Q begun his usual distracting blubbering to keep 007 from focusing on the pain "Pampuria and Romeo don't like you"

"Who?"

"My cats - they don't like you"

James glanced at the evil brats climbing onto Q's lap "Well, it's a mutual feeling" At those words ugly mewls filled the air "How can you stand to live with these tyrants?"

A little smile blossomed on Q's mouth "I love them" He shrugged and tied the surgical thread before bandaging the agent's toned forearm up with careful but efficiently quick gestures.

"Is that why you put up with me?" James blurted out, grasping Q's slender and calloused fingers in his own before he could retract them "Do you love me, Quartermaster?"

Q blushed fiercely and refused to look up in those pallid blow eyes that had seduced an impossible amount of women all over the world "Quentin" James cocked his head to the side in silent enquiry "Quentin - it's my name" Q stammered.

"Are you telling me that your real name can be shortened with a Q too?"

"I think it must be the reason why I got the job"

James rolled his eyes and took the other man's chin in his fingers, his digits slightly rubbing against the in unusual stubble, and forced him to look up "You're obscenely brilliant at what you do: that's why you got the job" James smiled "So, Quentin, do you love me? Because I need to know whether I've got to fight your cats for your affection or not"

Quentin blinked slowly as understanding dawned on him "Oh" He licked his lips and smiled "I do"

"Good" James answered cheekily and bent down to finally kiss those plump lips, uncaring of the cats displeased fussing.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Spectre hurled me back in 00q hell


End file.
